Happy to Listen - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine help DJ prepare for his first day back at school.


_Sammy and Ilna - what a fun an amazing marathon, as usual. Love you guys._

_REAL McRollers and Readers - Thank you again for the wonderful feedback. Happy, healthy 2020 to you all._

* * *

**Happy to Listen **

Steve handed DJ the framed photo of the entire family at Nonna's house and the little boy proudly placed it on his night table next to the picture of himself, his parents, Angie and Cammie.

"Jacob said him and Dylan are going to put theirs in their room, too."

"They definitely are." Catherine said. She'd printed a copy for each child's room at home and would order a large one for the photo wall as well. She knelt and took his hand. "So, are you ready to pick what you're going to wear tomorrow?"

"Can I wear my camo pants?" He looked from her to Steve and she couldn't help but smile.

"Absolutely. You have green, khaki and beige. Which ones do you want to wear?"

"Khaki," he said, choosing the color Steve wore most often. "And my New Jersey shirt from Nonna?"

"Sounds like a plan," Steve helped him get both out and placed atop his dresser. "I think I'll wear my New Jersey shirt, tomorrow, too," he said, knowing how thrilled that would make DJ. "Even if your Uncle Danno will never let me forget it." He chuckled. Nonna had gotten all the adults black shirts with an outline of the state on them, while the kids' shirts sported the logo of the Garden State Parkway.

Catherine took a seat on DJ's bed and Angie climbed into her lap. The toddler was very sleepy, but didn't want to miss anything happening in her brother's room.

When Catherine patted the bed and DJ sat beside her, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Steve knelt in front of them and Cammie nuzzled his hand.

"You're all ready for tomorrow," she said and placed a kiss on his temple. "We're very proud of how well you've done catching up, and you have your book bag and supplies ready. We just want you to have a good day and have fun, okay?"

"We'll all be there to drop you off and pick you up," Steve added and the little boy smiled. He was very happy both his mommy and daddy would be there with Angie for his first day.

They'd arranged to do drop off and pickup together for DJ's first day, then alternate the first two weeks until he was comfortable in his routine. If Steve caught a case, Elizabeth and Joseph would be there together, and both had volunteered for pick ups once DJ was in school for a few weeks.

"And Jacob will be down the hall in his classroom, right?"

"He sure will."

"He said if I want, to ask Ms. Lane to do shapes first cause she always let him and she's real nice."

DJ liked his school and had some friends from kindergarten who were in his first grade room, but it had been a while since he'd been in a classroom. He was glad Jacob was in the same school. It made him feel good that his new cousin was close by. Even if he was in a different classroom.

"That sounds great," Catherine said. "And remember what we decided to tell anyone who asks why you've been absent?"

He nodded. He hadn't been sure what to tell any kids who asked and decided to ask his parents about it. "That I've been getting to know my new family," he said with a confident tone that made both parents smile. "And I went to New Jersey!" He added on his own.

Angie, who had dozed in Catherine's lap stirred and said, "Jerzee," before closing her eyes again, and all three of them laughed.

"And I have my pictures," DJ pointed to his backpack that contained a photo of the five of them on the beach and a smaller version of the framed group shot. "I can show everyone I got a little sister and a dog, too," he addressed Cammie who was very contentedly lying next to Steve, happy to have her pack home, safe and sound.

"And a whole lot of people who love you very much," Catherine reiterated just as her phone rang with a FaceTime call. Seeing the screen, she turned it toward DJ and smiled. "I think this is for you."

"Hi DJ!" Joan's exuberant greeting was accompanied by a wave. "Me and Mama and Daddy wanna say have fun in school tomorrow!"

DJ's face lit in a huge smile as Joan, Mary and Aaron all came into view. "I'm all ready. I got my pictures in my backpack and I'm wearing my shirt from Nonna." He looked at Steve. "And Daddy's wearin' his to work."

"I'm wearing mine, too!" Joan announced. She added, "With my sparkly pants," making Steve and Catherine share a grin.

"You try to relax and have fun," Aaron said and offered a virtual fist bump that the little boy returned. "I know you're going to do great."

"Is Cousin Angie sleeping ?" Joan asked, "Mama said she might be asleep."

Catherine tilted the phone to show the sleeping, pajama-clad toddler. "She's just heading to her room."

"We're going to say goodnight, then," Mary said. "It's past Miss Joan's bedtime. Love you all, have a great day, DJ."

"Love you," they waved and several blown kisses later, ended the call.

"Wow," DJ whispered.

"What, sweetie?" Catherine said as Steve stood and lifted a sleeping Angie from her lap.

"Uncle Aaron and Aunt Mary and Joan called me."

"Wasn't that nice? They love you and want to tell you to have a good day."

"Just like Grandma and Grandpa and Grandma Ang."

"That's right," Steve added. "And Gracie and Uncle Danno and Aunt Gabby and the Allens."

DJ shook his head in surprise. He was amazed that so many people not only remembered he was having a big day but took time to call and tell him he'd do good and that they wanted to hear about it. No one ever used to notice what kind of day he'd had and now he had a mommy and daddy who loved him and a whole big family who was caring and kind and … amazing.

"Can I come and help tuck Angie in?" He stood and Cammie did as well.

Offering her hand, Catherine said, "Of course," then chuckled. "But she may not stay awake for story time."

"That's okay," DJ said as he linked hands with his mommy and followed his daddy, little sister and Cammie out of the room. "We have lots more stories to read and tomorrow when I get home ..." His eyes shone happily at the word as he looked into Catherine's. "I'll tell everyone about my school."

Placing Angie in bed and turning to face the smiling six year old, Steve caught his wife's eyes and said, "And we'll always be right here, happy to listen."

#_End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
